geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypersonic
Hypersonic is an insane/extreme mega-collab demon by Viprin and more. The level is 1 minute and 56 seconds long, and was verified by Combined on February 22nd, 2017. The level was uploaded on Viprin's account. Gameplay Dudex: '''The level starts off in a mainly blue part with all kinds of orbs to hit. It is played entirely in cube form and has a mechanical/electric vibe to it. It transitions into the next part via a reverse dash orb. '''Serponge: This part is decorated in a very similar way, but with a more "active" background with the use of rotation triggers. This part is played entirely in dual cube form with even mire orb timing and some dash orbs at the end. Manix648: Starting of with a short quad-speed ship, you then go into a section with a lot of gamemode changing and flying enemies everywhere. A robot, ball, cube and spider all follow eachother in the span of 4 seconds to which it goes into a normal speed cube and ufo before ending with a robot with two green orbs and a dash orb. Vlacc: The fist half of the part is very colorful with everything switching between different colors constantly, and once again; tons of gamemode changing. The second half is however played in only black and white with a cube, ball and ship; all with tight spaces. Rustam: Being played in only slow mode, this part's difficulty comes mainly from the hard manouvering of the ufo and ship in the beginning. This segment is fully colored in purple and contains one of Rustam's high quality skulls. Then comes a ball and a narrow wave before transitioning into the next part. Nasgubb: Nasgubb is next with a mini spider to start off with tons of crucial timings and orbs to hit. At the end of the part (right before the drop) you briefly change into a robot hitting three dash orbs and a red one in sync to the music before the drop kicks in signaling the next creator's part. ZenthicAlpha: '''A triple speed dual starts Zenthic's part with many different gamemodes being played after each other for 1/4 of the part. After that comes a ship with several size and speed portals placed to mess with the player. Then a short robot follows with a fast paced mini spider being played rigt after that. It ends with a relatively easy mini ufo into the next section. '''Viprin: His entire part is a large ball maze simply requiering the player to remember which orbs to hit and what platforms to land on. The background flashes between a variety of different colors and it spans 1/10 of the entire level. PanMan: The first half is a dual changing between C/R and R/Sp switching between triple and quad speed at some points as well. Then you are required to navigate through a modarately tight wave and then a quad speed cube with a bunch of different orbs to be hit. Evasium: Starting off with a robotflying into a reverse dash orb and a short auto section, you then transform into a ufo with invisible speed portals placed all througout the section making it all feel very akward. The same thing is done with the ship which follows as you proceed to do a short segment with a robot and a wave to end it. Etzer: As you begin as a quad speed spider and wave with very unique effects, you turn into a cube and jump onto a sort of weight scale and into a 4x speed-mini combo portal. A ship follows with usage of the rotation trigger, and then a mini ufo with a cluster of gravity portals to navigate through. short cube and ship follow as you are taken into the final part of the level. '''Terron: '''The entire part is built to be tilted a bit to the right and switches colors to the beat of the song. You start as a narrow wave and then changed into a ufo and a short cube. Then comes a ball and the final ship into a cube portal as the level then ends with a large purple text saying: "HyperSonic verified by Combined". Trivia * This level, unlike the other two levels in the "Sonic-series" (Supersonic and Ultrasonic) was uploaded to ViPriN's account unlike the other two which were uploaded to ZenthicAlpha's account. This upset some as they did not feel like it was a true successor to the other two. ** This was explained later on, that Zenthic had quit the game and did not have the intent to upload the level. * Due to the many arguments that Hypersonic was generic and not a "Sonic" level, the team who built Hypersonic made a very poor 1.9 styled level with an F-777 song like its predecessors, Supersonic and Ultrasonic, to recreate a "Sonic" level. This was, of course, a joke level. Category:Insane Demon Category:Long Levels Category:Demon Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals